parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Wonderful World of Disney Intro
Here is an intro that Paul Young and Paul Young 65 should make. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Jiminy Cricket *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mickey Mouse *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Minnie Mouse *Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, and I'm No Fool), Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons), Professor Owl (from Disney Sing Along Songs), Professor Ludwig Von Drake (from Disney's Wonderful World of Color), Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo), Basil of Baker Street (from The Great Mouse Detective), and Bernard (from The Rescuers) as The Seven Dwarfs *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Robin Hood *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Edgar *Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) as Peter Pan *King Leodinas (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Captain Hook *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Walt Disney *Archie (from Archie and Friends) as Casey Jr. *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Zazu *Thomas the Tank Engine as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine as Princess Jasmine *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Adult Tod *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Vixey *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Tramp *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Lady *Sonic the Hedgehog (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Prince Phillip *Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Princess Aurora *Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Prince Charming *Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) as Snow White *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Dodger Transcript *First Scene: Mario is standing firm with a badge on his clothes. *Second Scene: Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin run forward. *Third Scene: Jiminy Cricket, Homer Simpson, Professor Owl, Professor Ludwig Von Drake, Timothy Q. Mouse, Basil of Baker Street, and Mr. Bernard come home from work. *Fourth Scene: Fievel Mousekewitz attacks Captain Hook. *Fifth Scene: Ash Ketchum, who has two lightsabers, with one being light blue, and the other being light green, is fighting King Leodinas, who has one red lightsaber. *Sixth Scene: Casey Jones stokes the fire to build up the steam pressure. *Seventh Scene: Archie speeds along the track toward his destination. *Eighth Scene: Hank and the gang drive toward the cinema. *Ninth Scene: Thomas and Emily both get their snowploughs fitted on. *Tenth Scene: Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald are eating at a dining table. *Eleventh Scene: Ten Cents and Lillie Lightship are having some children. *Twelfth Scene: Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn have reunited. *Thirteenth Scene: Peter Pan and Wendy Darling go into their safe place. *Fourteenth Scene: Tony Toponi cheers. *Fifteenth Scene: There is a picture of Paul Young and Paul Young 65 with a logo saying Paul Young and Paul Young 65 Studios with some pictures of Thomas the Tank Engine, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat, Anpanman, Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Postman Pat, Wallace and Gromit, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Pokemon, South Park, American Dad, Pingu, Scooby Doo, Where Are You!, and Bob the Builder. Singing Voice: *Paul Young and Paul Young 65: When you wish upon a star, Makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires, Will come to you. I can show you the world, Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways, And under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, That's where we'll be. I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. And now I'm a whole new world with you! Songs Used *The Wonderful World of Disney Intro (with the two songs 'When You Wish Upon A Star' and 'A Whole New World') Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65